


I don't know anymore

by Sternstunde



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, also, also fives ability to feel shit, also lots of fluff and angst, five is 28 in this bc the timeline got fucked with a lot, five needs a paycheck and coffe, god does not agree, its gonna be fun when it actually shows, just generally will get mentioned so like yea, klaus ability to not stay dead, klaus is 17 and is best frens with god (besides ben ofc), suddenly klaus isnt 17 anymore, the timeline is basically a mess, which reminds me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternstunde/pseuds/Sternstunde
Summary: Five doesn't know what to do with the fact that he walked into the house his target was staying at, shot him and turned around, only to hear something from one of the rooms.Five doesn't know what to do with the fact that he opened the door to the room, only to find his 17-year-old medium brother laying beat up on the floor.





	1. I

This is not in his calculations.

 

Damnit, this shouldn't have happened. He made sure that he was far, far away from his siblings as to not mess up the timeline. It was going so well for the first few days but now he had to mess up.

 

Five doesn't know how to react to this.

 

Five doesn't know what to do with the fact that he walked into the house his target was staying at, shot him and turned around, only to hear something from one of the rooms.

 

Five doesn't know what to do with the fact that he opened the door to the room, only to find his 17-year-old medium brother laying beat up on the floor.

 

The rational part of his brain is already screaming at him to move and leave before he does something he'll regret. Something that might fuck up the whole damn timeline, possibly get the time commission mad at him and destroy his wonderfully crafted plan.

 

But that one part of his brain that admits he has feelings is telling him to stay, pick his brother up and run the fuck away from there, and ignoring everything that could go terribly wrong.

 

He knows _._

 

He's 28 and he knows that he spent years on this and that all of those years could go to waste. So, he tries to walk out, tries to close the door and leave, because technically Klaus should be alive after this, should be okay-

 

"I'm so… sorry… B-Ben," a hoarse voice whispers.

 

And Five stops because that voice definitely doesn't sound okay. He turns to the body of his brother again and looks closely.

 

He sees blood understandably, but he now notices from where it's coming.

 

Throat. _Fuck,_ the throat.

 

Five has always loved his siblings, no matter what, so-

 

"Damnit!" He picks up his brother and leaves.

 

There's one thing he doesn't know about.

 

About the ghost that follows his medium brother everywhere.

 

* * *

 

Ben is dead, so he doesn't panic.

 

_That's a lie._

 

He's fucking screaming right now, hating his general dead-ness and inability to be corporeal.

 

How is he supposed to stay calm and ignore the fact that his brother is currently on the ground, body beat up and throat slit? His brother is pretty much dying and it sucks.

 

God, he has been following Klaus around for almost two years now. Two years of changing and trying to convince his brother to drop the drugs.

 

And Klaus almost did it - except that asshole of a boyfriend in the other room drugged him, only to have him go through withdrawal and then beat him up. _And Ben couldn't do anything._

 

But in the midst of panicking, he hears the sound of a shotgun. And then footsteps.

 

A man with a gun opens the door and stares at the body of his currently dying brother.

 

Ben narrows his eyes. _The guy kind of looks familiar._

 

The man sighs and shakes his head, before turning around, ignoring Klaus' bleeding body.

 

 _"Asshole,"_ he mutters, annoyed at the man.

 

Then he sees something move from the corner of his eyes and looks at Klaus.

 

"I'm so… rry… B-Ben."

 

_"Klaus! Stop speaking you, idiot!"_

 

The man stops in his tracks and turns around, this time walking closer to Klaus.

 

He knows the man can't see him, but he crouches protectively in front of his brother anyway, praying for the man not to harm Klaus.

 

"Damnit," the man shouts.

 

Ben blinks.

 

That voice is really familiar.

 

And then - Ben could cry - the man picks up his brother and vanishes with him in blue light.

 

What the fuck.

 

His eyes widen.

 

_"Isn't… that can't…"_

 

* * *

 

Five looks around in the alley he ended up and then at the body of his brother.

 

"Fuck."

 

He's an idiot. The destination should have been a hospital, but he was impatient to leave that place. _Never stay too long at an assassination place._

Klaus is worryingly light. Very, very light. Oh shit, in fact, it looks like he isn't bre-

 

Five's eyes widen and he lays down the body on the ground and searches for a pulse.

 

He doesn't find a pulse.

 

"N… no… that's…"

 

No pulse. His brother is- he can't be, he died _at_ _the apocalypse._

 

For God's sake, he buried his body!

 

…

 

And he doesn't want to bury it a second time. He promised himself and their corpses,  _he wouldn't bury_ them a second time.

 

The body in front of him is so, so cold.

 

What happened? What went wrong? Why did the timeline change?

 

Five's clutching his brother's jacket and trying to stop his hands from shaking.

 

* * *

 

A little girl sips tea.

 

"Begone."

 

* * *

 

Five's clutching his brother's jacket and trying to stop his hands from shaking-

 

And then Klaus sits up, drawing a breathe in before he erupts in coughs.

 

Then he blinks at him, and Five stares at him with horror and shock.

 

"Oh." Klaus smiles at him. "Don't worry, that's totally normal."

 

Five doesn't know how that's supposed to be normal.

 

But he doesn't care, as he hugs his brother, ignoring the blood but noticing the wounds that are gone.

 

* * *

 

What neither knows is that the timeline is beyond messed up at that point.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wanna talk or give me a prompt: [‧★⁺˚*･༓☾ Tumblr ☽༓･*˚⁺‧★](https://vvintercaramel.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time commission _loves_ their job.

There are things that even the time commission can’t do. Things beyond their control that shouldn't be messed with, because there's just so much you can do before you potentially mess up everything there is and create a supernova that'll rot everyone out.

 

Or in other words, God does give humans their own control, not particularly fond of playing the babysitter for them and having to clean up after them. 

 

But there are exceptions.

 

Those exceptions come in little letters to the Handler, and they usually say, _"Don't stop me."_

 

And then some poor, overworked worker would come running into the Handler's office, shouting about how some stuff on the list of events in the timeline changed out of nowhere. With a sigh, she'd get a coffee, sit down and look at the changed timeline.

 

The biggest change is that the apocalypse is happening differently than it should. Vanya Hargreeves is still the cause but a lot of little details about it have alternated.

 

But the first great change is when the Hargreeves siblings are 15, just after Number Six died.

 

Two months later, Klaus leaves the house just how it should have been.

 

But he doesn't run to a drug alley to get himself as high as possible which will lead to his first overdose.

 

Instead, Number Four commits suicide after jumping off the rooftop of a building.

 

The handler blinks but nods. Two losses must have affected the others more or something. A really simple explanation. 

 

With that she lets it be not knowing that Number Four doesn't die on that day.

 

His name is completely erased in the other timeline events though. So, who could blame her?

 

Who, but the cackling God sipping on her tea?

 

* * *

 

A little recap on what happened last time:

 

Five broke into his target's house to get a job done but ended up with a job done, his beat-up medium brother who almost died or actually died (he's still debating about that) and a fucked up timeline.

 

In other words, he really needs coffee and a good fucking paycheck. If he's still getting a paycheck after this.

 

 _Ah_ , _and health insurance._

 

"Uh… not that I don't like hugs, but I'm pretty sure one of my siblings told me not to hang around strangers?"

 

Five slowly lets go of his brother, blinking.

 

"I mean I broke that rule already, but y' know."

 

No, Five doesn't know.

 

All he knows is that his little brother is sitting in front of him, most of his injuries gone.

 

"Your wounds… what?"

 

Klaus stops talking about stranger danger and smiles calmly at him.

 

"They're gone," he says, looking at his arms, "well, most of them. The nonlethal ones always heal with time."

 

Five blinks. "Non… lethal?"

 

Klaus stares at him with surprise. "Yeah? Didn't you see my slit throat and all that shit, when I was dead? That one was lethal as fuck. This stab wound in my chest though? Nothing big."

 

_When I was dead._

 

"Oh, fuck. You didn't? Shit, dude, I'm so-"

 

"What the actual fuck," Five interrupts him, staring at his brother's perfectly intact throat.

 

Klaus chuckles awkwardly, "Uh… sorry?"

 

"You better be, asshole," he mutters back.

 

Klaus nods slowly. "Alright… so, who are you again?"

 

Five is actually not sure what to tell him. To be honest, he probably should lie about his name but the thing is, the timeline's already fucked up, and he really doesn't want to create a fake identity. Too much work to keep it up.

 

"I'm Five."

 

Klaus blinks. "You don't look like you're 17 years old..."

 

And then Five wants to speak up, but-

 

"... you don't behave like him, but you do have a similar appearance and talk in a similar way. Also, Five did talk to Dad about time travel. So, yeah," Klaus nods. "Hi, Five."

 

"You believe me just like that?" Five narrows his eyes. This seems too good to be true.

 

"... I tried to summon Five after he vanished, praying every day he won't appear," Klaus speaks, staring at the ground. "So, yes, for my sanity, I'll believe you are Five."

 

And this shuts Five up.

 

There's an awkward silence for a while, before Five sighs.

 

"I was the one who told you to stay away from strangers."

 

Klaus looks up, eyes wide.

 

"You never listened, Four."

 

* * *

 

Ben glares at the empty spot where his brother was laying seconds ago before someone - _Five's alive and older_ \- took him away and vanished.

 

That normally wouldn't be a problem, because Klaus always emits a warmth to the dead, so Ben will be able to find him without any prob-

 

Then that warmth vanishes.

 

He can feel it leave, only one second, and it feels like someone is ripping his whole being apart in a thousand pieces.

 

Klaus is dead.

 

Ben blinks.

 

 _"He… this will take a while,"_ he mutters then sighs, as he sits down. Guess he'll have to wait now.

 

This isn't the first time Klaus dies only to come back to life later.

 

Ben saw all the times, Klaus won over life.

 

Ben saw all the times, but he still was scared that just maybe…

 

… just maybe Klaus wouldn't make it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a surprisingly good response, so I'm glad people are loving it.
> 
> I added some tags, by the way. Couldn't do that yesterday, because the first chapter was posted on my phone, since I wrote it whilst break. Which I'm probably gonna do a lot, due having three fics now, that I'll need to update regularly. 
> 
> 5 things to know about this au:
> 
> 1\. God loves seeing people - the time commission - struggle.  
> 2\. The Devil will actually appear, it's gonna be fun.  
> 3\. Ben is Klaus' emotional support ghost.  
> 4\. Klaus is actually staying sober (after he experiences withdrawal, which I will address in the next chap).  
> 5\. Five, ignoring the slowly dying timeline, is actually a mess.
> 
> Have a good day everyone, may the stars shine extra bright for you!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five sees Klaus and starts to _think_.

Five sighs.

 

Now what? He told Klaus who he is, and the timeline's pretty much dead. There's nothing he could fuck up more than that. Probably.

 

He glances at his little brother, who's clutching his shirt and biting his lips.

 

Ah, right.

 

"By the way, how long were you there?"

 

Klaus looks up, eyes wide and full of curiosity.

 

Five realizes then, in that one moment, that Klaus is holding back the storm of questions and emotions he has towards Five. He's holding all of that back, but Five doesn't understand why. This is Klaus and Klaus always used to voice out his thoughts, needy for every bit of emotion and attention.

 

"The guy's apartment I found you at?"

 

"Ohhh, Jack, you mean? He's my boyfriend. Or was? I'm actually not sure anymore."

 

Five can feel the air around him stop.

 

"... Boyfriend?"

 

"Yeah," Klaus says, as he waves a hand, "he was really, really good in bed."

 

And Five doesn't understand.

 

"Klaus," he mutters still trying to process everything, "I found you beat up on the floor."

 

Five waits for anything - anything that'll tell him that Klaus understands _._ He got beaten up - abused - by that guy. They are definitely not boyfriends anymore.

 

Klaus shrugs, dismissing Five's observations.

 

And then it hits him. _Five finally gets it._

 

Klaus doesn't understand that being abused by your boyfriend is a bad thing. He doesn't understand that it's not normal.

 

And this is alarming because Five was planning on dropping him off at the mansion, but now he absolutely can't.

 

The thing is, Reginald has abused them mentally and physically for years now, and Five hated himself every time he didn't interfere.

 

But he stopped himself, knowing they understood that they were abused and eventually would get away. Klaus has always hated Reginald, so Five assumed he'd recognize the abuse once he'd leave the mansion but…

 

"How long were you there anyway?"

 

He needs to know because this isn't normal.

 

"Oh? One year actually. I mean, I still lived at Dad's for the first few months... and he was only my dealer back then, but y' know." Klaus smiles at him, worry in his eyes. "Is he okay though? I haven't seen him the whole day…"

 

Five can't fix this.

 

He can't fix this.

 

Can't.

 

"Five-y?"

 

He _can_ fix this, there's one way. 

 

He had always a soft spot for Klaus.

 

And the timeline was fucked up anyway.

 

He clutches Klaus' hands and nods. "Two years, right? Don't worry, I'll help you."

 

And Klaus blinks, shakes his head. "No, only one… year."

 

But Five's already gone.

 

* * *

 

He jumps into his room and searches for the briefcase he got from the commission.

 

"Two years," Five mutters. "Two years ago to Klaus."

 

He's got plans and a job to stop the apocalypse, but time's in his hands now.

 

There's really no good reason for this, but Five has always loved his siblings.

 

And he figures out that he'll need help to stop apocalypse anyway.

 

* * *

 

God blinks, a cunning smirk on her face.

 

The Devil has joined in it seems.

 

Now the time commission has really work to do.

 

* * *

 

Five crashes in an empty street. The surroundings don't look familiar at all.

 

He looks around, confused as to why he ended up there.

 

And then he hears the crack of something connecting and breaking.

 

He jumps - only to see his medium brother dead once again.

 

What the actual fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, there! Here's chap 3, yay! Also a few things I'll have to address:
> 
> \- Five won't time travel for awhile after this one. So, basically don't worry about confusion due changing time for now.
> 
> \- I'd like to think the story was really fast-paced so far, considering it's only chapter 3 but he traveled again? Well, yeah, it's gonna progress a bit more slowly from now on. I just really wanted to get Five to the start of Klaus' terrifying power. 
> 
> \- For people who wonder why Five would go so far and do anything he did so far, since it does seem out of character to some extent, well. First off, he's 28 in this and not 58. He got less years in that hellhole of an apocalypse, and will he still matured to be a cold, grumpy asshole (which I _promise_ you, you'll see in the next chapters) he's also still not fully into the whole, "you have to be a bitch to survive" mindset, due the commission appearing earlier to him.
> 
> God and Devil. You see, God clearly didn't want to take of the humans and deal with their shit in canon, but here she does - which will eventually be explained. And Devil himself is pretty much an unknown character, as he doesn't appear in the series. Those both are influencing time for some reason, so there's that.
> 
> Also Five actually does love his siblings and seeing Klaus like this probably reminded him off Luther. By the way Klaus isn't broken and doesn't need to be fixed, but he needs to stitch himself back - Five reacted that way, because he sees himself in Klaus, even though the circumstances are quite different. 
> 
> \- Chapters are generally going to be that short due time reasons and actual preference for short reading. Like you totally could read one of those chaps in like a 5-10 mins break, which is pretty convenient. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long-ass notes. Chapters are now numbered by roman numerals and there are new tags added.
> 
> Hope the stars shine bright for y'all.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five falls into a flashback.

There’s so much blood and Five doesn’t know.

 

All he sees is blood red, red, red, _as red as the fire, as grey as the smoke, as black as the ashes._ He’s lost, and he doesn’t know how to get back, doesn’t know that he has to get back, because all he can see is debris and mud, mixing into the red, mixing into the broken.

 

All he sees are bodies covered in charcoal and blood, covered in wounds and tears.

 

Dead bodies, _dead corpses,_ just as lifeless, just as, just- They’ can’t be dead, _they can’t._

 

They are.

 

They are.

 

_They are._

 

He inhales.

 

Five clutches Klaus’ blazer.

 

The smell just left.

 

He can’t feel a heartbeat. He can’t feel-

 

This cannot be happening, everything’s a mess. How the hell did the timeline get so messed up?

 

“Who… ?”

 

Ashes, blood, _death._

 

“... Uh…”

 

_Everything’s gone._

 

“Breathe, please.”

 

Five blinks.

 

Klaus is looking at him, curiosity and worry mixed in his eyes - his green,  _very_ vivid eyes. He’s still covered in blood, but he’s breathing, living.

 

“... How…,” he mutters unable to think, unable to understand for a few moments.

 

Klaus smiles. “Uh… I guess I can’t die?”

 

Lie.

 

_Lie._

 

Five’s seen the corpse in the apocalypse.

 

“Who are you anyway?”

 

Five’s still clutching the other’s jacket.

 

“... I’m Five.”

 

And this time as well.

 

Klaus’ smile stays.

 

“That oddly makes sense... hi, Five!”

 

His heart is still beating fast.

 

“... You believe me?”

 

And then Klaus grins. “There’s no reason not to. Even though I don’t get how you’re so much older?” Then Klaus pauses and looks the side before he glances at Five again. “Time-travel probably?”

 

Five nods before sighing and shaking his head. “Anyway, we need to leave. Whoever k… killed you is probably still near here…”

 

At this Klaus’ eyes widen and he looks at the ground, avoiding Five’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

 _“Please tell him, Klaus…,”_ Ben asks, his eyes still full of pain and sadness.

 

He shakes his head slightly. If that’s really Five, then he definitely doesn’t want the other to leave once again.

 

_“Klaus…”_

 

He’s not going to tell him. _He won’t._ Not about how he sneaked inside the building and made his way up. Not about how went to the edge, breathed in and out, staring at the sky.

 

He won’t tell him about how he took the step, even though he could hear Ben scream at him, _beg him,_ to not do it.

 

It’s already shitty enough, that he’s still here - fully sober with thousands of ghosts complaining and wailing.

 

So, he nods instead.

 

“Yeah.”

 

And grabs Five’s outstretched hand not sure where exactly he will end up.

 

He can hear Ben sigh, but he knows his dead brother will follow him anyway - he always does.

 

* * *

 

Vanya looks at the empty room of Klaus and blinks.

 

He hasn’t been coming out of it for days and whilst the others just wrote it down as him being him, Vanya felt something was off.

 

And she was right because the room is empty and some stuff is missing.

 

She goes to the closet and opens it - half of his clothes are missing.

 

He’s gone for good. She grips the hem of her skirt and tries to stay calm. Klaus was always one of the siblings she liked more. He didn’t necessarily ignore her, because he kept to himself - the only sibling he really talked to was Ben.

 

Of course, he said weird stuff and did weird stuff for attention (years later, she would realize this is so, so wrong), but he didn’t try to talk much with others besides that. Also, he was always kind to her, telling her often that she plays the violin well or that he thought it sounded beautiful - little stuff like that.

 

He’s been always weird and kind of creepy - but he has never been unkind to her.

 

So, she leaves the room, closes the door and tells no one.

 

Vanya doesn’t notice that the missing clothes are stuffed in a box under the bed as a way to make sure they really would believe that nothing is amiss, and he’s just moving out, too sick of their father and all that.

 

And that he’s not trying to kill himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I actually wanted to post the chapter on Sunday, but I didn't get to write it, because I've been away the whole day. Then I came back home and stayed up till 4 am to work on a presentation and then my teacher moved it. So, I wanted to post it yesterday, but my whole body gave up on me the whole day. So, maybe, you'll get a second chapter today.
> 
> Anyway, I called it a flashback, but I'm like hnn about the way I wrote it here, so if you have any suggestions, I'm listening!
> 
> Lastly, here's my Tumblr: [‧★⁺˚*･༓☾ Tumblr ☽༓･*˚⁺‧★](https://vvintercaramel.tumblr.com/)  
> (Did I have to add all the symbols? Yes, I'm fancy and I love stars.) Anyway, if you wanna chat or ask for a prompt or something, Tumblr would be the easiest way, because I gave up on Twitter. 
> 
> Have a good day, hope that the stars shine bright for you!


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five thinks about the situation he got Klaus and himself into.

Five doesn’t know what he is doing anymore.

 

Well, that’s not exactly correct - he knows about half of what he’s doing, the rest is just a mess in his mind, trying to form something.

 

He still has time though - a lot of time, _too much time_.

 

“... Where are we going?”

 

Five blinks and then glances at his brother, who’s clutching his hand.

 

That’s part of the things he doesn’t know.

 

Damnit, what is he doing?

 

He thinks and thinks, and then he knows.

 

“A motel for now.”

 

Until he has a place they can permanently stay at.

 

He won’t let Klaus go back to that damn mansion.

 

“... Why are you taking me with you?” Then Klaus blinks, shaking his head. “N-not that I don’t want to spend time with you or something…”

 

The uncertain tone in his voice tugs at Five’s heart.

 

This is what he left behind, what he cant’t get back to.

 

His family, the people he trusts the most.

 

That’s why he’s holding Klaus by the hand, leading him into the nameless. So, he tells him from his heart.

 

“I don’t want you to go back to the mansion.”

 

“... I wouldn’t have done that.”

 

Five smirks. “Yeah, you’d be worse off.”

 

But now he’s here, and he’s got a timeline to save but above that, he’ll make sure the people he wants to save will continue to live until then.

 

He knows for certain that the others will. They got their lives more or less together already and know that whatever happens there is not okay.

 

Well, except Luther and Ben.

 

Luther, who’s already too deep in their father’s lies - but at least that’ll keep him alive and will build the base for helping him (he’s praying someone else will do that. Maybe Allison or heck, even Diego).

 

Ben, who’s dead. _Gone._ Too late.

 

He’ll make sure, that Klaus won’t follow.

 

Because Klaus doesn’t know or doesn’t care, and Five doesn’t understand how he never noticed that - has he ever noticed anything about Klaus?

 

No, nothing important.

 

Just all those little, annoying quirks which couldn’t have mattered less.

 

They eventually reach the motel and walk in.

 

The attendant looks at him, curiosity and worry in his eyes -  that’s when Five realizes, that he’s holding a big, black briefcase, wearing a blood-smeared suit and leading a kid covered in blood around.

 

He doesn’t even want to think about how that must look.

 

“... Can I help you, Sir?” The man speaks, voice tense.

 

Five sighs. “I’m on a business trip and I took my little brother with me since we don’t have any parents and no one was available to look after him. After the meeting, we passed by a paintball arena - I really couldn’t refuse him, even though we didn’t have fitting clothes. It’s only after the game, that I was able to read my boss’ message, telling me something happened at the place we were supposed to stay at…,” he trails off and ends it with another sigh.

 

The man looks still tense, but it’s considerably less tense. _A win._

 

Or maybe not, but Five takes what he gets.

 

They end up with a room, and he’s feeling relieved.

 

“Go take a bath, Klaus,” he mutters.

 

Klaus nods and then runs off into the bathroom.

 

He needs to think.

 

The timeline may be fucked up beyond repair but that still doesn’t mean he can just break rules left and right.

 

They also can’t stay here any longer than they need to - the attendant is surely concerned, and Five’s made up explanation just doesn’t make it for the long run. He needs a new accommodation for both of them. Preferably a permanent one which is far away from the mansion. _Ah, and bad streets._ He’s going to deal with his brother's drug addiction whilst he is at it.

 

Then there’s the whole big issue of what he’s planning to do after that.

 

Obviously, no matter how stupid it sounds, he’s going to play the big brother for Klaus. He’ll need fake documents, for both of them, to avoid suspicion. Then he’ll need to think of what to do with Klaus - no rehabilitation centers or therapists. At least until he knows who to trust.

 

A school? Maybe later on. It seems too dangerous for the moment. Definitely homeschooling for the first few months.

 

Also, he’ll need a job probably. The time commission pays well, but he’s just not sure if they will continue to pay him well after all this.

 

And even then, just in case something happens, he needs something to fall back on. He’s got a 15-year-old kid to look after now. Which reminds him, he’ll probably have to open a spare account for saving up when he’s got the documents.

 

Then there are his other siblings.

 

He can’t free - it’s not kidnapping - them all. That will definitely get on Reginald’s nerves. Klaus is no problem because no matter how shitty it sounds, Reginald doesn’t care that much about Klaus.

 

_Oily hair and trashed clothes - someone who hasn’t showered in days._

 

_“Oh? One year actually. I mean, I still lived at Dad's for the first few months and he was only my dealer back then, but y' know."_

 

Klaus has definitely been far away from their father, who gave definitely no fucks about it.

 

But he doesn’t have to free them all because most of them will do so themselves when they are old enough and even if not, they won’t break apart to the cores and beyond.

 

So, he’ll have to live with just keeping tabs on them - that should be okay.

 

Then there’s the whole time-traveling issue.

 

Somewhere out there is another him, at some age, traveling back to some days before the apocalypse - and Five doesn’t know when. Which is very, very bad for him right now.

 

He’ll have to find that out and make sure he’ll survive that, or he’ll have to hunt down another version of him and kill _it_ to survive, and that’s legit just a stupid idea in general.

 

There’s so much to do.

 

Oh, right.

 

He shouldn’t forget the coffee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great, a second chapter today! Yay!
> 
> By the way, the updating schedule for this is not set, but I'll probably update every two days, if not every day - really, it depends on the week. 
> 
> I'm writing a one-shot right now, and I have to update two fanfics, so I might not update tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, the stars will shine brightly for you this coming night!


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some progress...

Five belatedly realizes that Klaus doesn't have any clothes.

 

He knocks on the door of the bathroom.

 

"Klaus?"

 

* * *

 

There's utter silence.

 

No wails, no begging, no cursing, no wishing.

 

In silence, he's forgotten, gone from memories and drowned in the cold, bitter embrace of the water.

 

He's secure and warm.

 

He's resting, dreaming, thinking and hearing.

 

Klaus wishes it was always like that, always so peaceful.

 

He knows he won't get that. He knows that now. It's engraved in the depths of his mind.

 

_"Klaus…"_

 

There's something. He can feel his throat close, and the cold drags its touch against his arms.

 

He sits up, catching a breath, surrounded by screams.

 

Ben stares at him from the corner he's sitting. _"Five's calling you."_

 

“Yeah,” he mutters, shaking his head, before he shouts, “yeah!”

 

“You okay in there?” Five asks and Klaus sighs.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Good… I’m leaving you alone for a bit to get new clothes and food.”

 

And then Klaus blinks, his eyes wandering to the torn and bloody clothes on the floor of the bathroom. Ah, that was good thinking on his brother’s part.

 

“Sure!”

 

“... Are you going to be okay?” Five’s voice carries a worried undertone, and Klaus feels weird.

 

_Are you going to be okay?_

 

He’s never ok. He has never been okay, not since he discovered his goddamn curse.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

Then, minutes later, he hears the door getting locked, and he knows Five left.

 

 _“We need to talk about this, Klaus,”_ Ben mumbles minutes later, and Klaus knows the other means well, but it hurts.

 

It hurts in a way he cannot explain, a way that burns his heart down to ashes and steals every one of his breaths. It aches through each of his bones, through each of his dreams.

 

He chose death - and so did Ben.

 

Ben’s death has never been anything pretty to talk about, his siblings avoid mentioning it, and no one dares Luther to recall it, because it has horrified him in a way nothing else will.

 

**_“I-It was too late - he couldn’t control his powers anymore.”_ **

 

That was all Luther had to say, and then everyone cried for Ben.

 

But Klaus knew one thing that Luther didn’t.

 

It was never about losing control.

 

It was about losing will.

 

Months later, Ben told him, voice raw and eyes full of agony - he’s dead but his feelings are more prominent than Klaus’ could ever be.

 

**_“I killed myself, Klaus... I ended myself.”_ **

 

Ben might be dead, might be a ghost but he’s haunted by his own truths, by his own regrets.

 

And ultimately, Klaus decided to follow - but he failed, met someone he never wanted to meet, and now he has to look into his dead brother’s eyes and tell him all about the things he doesn’t regret.

 

Ben chose death but didn’t want it in the end, even though he got it.

 

Klaus chose death and wanted it so much, even though he couldn’t get it.

 

“Do we?” He asks but both know this conversation will happen.

 

* * *

 

Five looks at the clothes and curses himself.

 

What size is Klaus? God, how could he forget to ask? How irritating.

 

Medium size would be safe but his brother is very thin - it’s worrying Five a lot - and he’s pretty sure it would be too big on him. Small then probably, right?

 

He sighs.

 

He doesn’t know, but he goes for S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It worked out for a short chapter today - though I did mention that chapters would be short.
> 
> For the ones reading _Dictionary of the Dead_ \- if there's anyone - it'll update tomorrow! So, no worries! I just wanted to make this story would have a headstart in progress and I also finally thought of an update schedule.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five's back.

Why is a stupid question so Ben doesn't ask for why.

 

He's pretty sure that he wouldn't even like the answer.

 

That aside, _why_ won't cut it, he needs to know how and _why not._

 

 _"You're alive,"_ he mutters because he knows that's all he has to say.

 

"Maybe," Klaus replies, grin on his face, but Ben notices the bitter edges.

 

He has always noticed them - alive or not.

 

Sometimes he wishes he didn't, sometimes he wishes he'd see them all.

 

 _"You weren't alive two hours ago."_ He points it out as if it's a causal fact, but it isn't and he still hurts, still wants to scream at Klaus - he doesn't though, because he knows it won't do much.

 

He knows Klaus wants to embrace the bittersweet of death more than anything else, wants to drown himself in careless thoughts and infinite silence.

 

Klaus blinks before he grins. "And here I am anyway."

 

 _"You killed yourself,"_ he says instead because everything else won't work.

 

And then Ben waits for it. Waits for the, "You did so as well." - except no, because Klaus is Klaus.

 

"If I could I would do it again," he finally admits and Ben _knows._

 

_"Later?"_

 

"Will the dead ever shut up?"

 

The answer is no and Ben doesn't lie.

 

He shakes his head. _"But you can stop listening."_

 

They had that conversation a thousand times, and every time Ben would bring up that point only for Klaus to dismiss it.

 

He awaits the, "No, I don't."

 

Instead, Five's back.

 

"I'm back with clothes! You gotta try them on, they might be too small or something…"

 

 _"Are you done bathing?"_ he asks.

 

Klaus stares at him and minutes pass.

 

Then he smiles.

 

"They won't ever shut up, but," he says, smile turning into a grin, "I won't either."

 

Ben doesn't know what to take out of that, but there's a warmth in those words.

 

He'll take them.

 

* * *

 

Five blinks.

 

He took size S, and the clothes are too large on Klaus.

 

He can't help but admit that he's worried now. How long has Klaus lived on the streets? It must have been too long.  

 

Then again, Klaus was always sickly as a child. Their father often took him out of normal group training and missions. Five thought it to be fishy but then again, their father definitely didn't want child protection services on his doorstep. So, Five let it be.

 

Maybe it really isn't fishy.

 

"Don't worry! I like bigger clothes, they are comfier!"

 

Five blinks. "If you're sure…"

 

He needs to make sure that Klaus gains some weight.

 

Now where he thinks about it, Klaus never ate much whenever they had a meal. In fact, the old man or their mother often scolded him for not eating enough.

 

He takes the bag out with the donuts. They are unfortunately not from Griddy's but they'll do just fine.

 

"Are you hungry? I bought some donuts."

 

Klaus smile at him.

 

"Sure. Donuts are yummy~"

 

Five had to smile at that. His brother's childlike personality almost made him forgot all their problems. Almost until...

 

"Where did you get the money for all this stuff? Do you have a job?"

 

Oh, shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter I wrote on break rn dhsvdf
> 
> Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Thank you lots for a the love, hope the stars shine brightly for you!!!


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tells his brother that he's an assassin.

How do you tell your brother that you work as an assassin?

 

Of course, he could just lie and say he had some job as a convenience store worker or something but Five knows he can’t lie about this. For two very obvious reasons:

 

1\. Klaus isn’t stupid. He would eventually notice that Five’s lying, and to deal with that realization would be just an unnecessary mess.

  
2\. Five does want to stop the apocalypse. He also wants Klaus’ help for it so he has to tell him how he knows so much shit about it, and, “I’ve been there for some years,” just won’t do it.

 

There are actually a lot more reasons but those two are the most important right now. Well, and trust-building like every book on parenting would tell him (not that Five cares very much). So, he has to tell his brother that he’s an assassin.

 

He’s lucky to some extent - Klaus was also part of the Umbrella Academy, also had to learn how to gouge someone’s eyes out and how to properly snap someone’s neck (they all had to learn that snapping someone’s neck isn’t as easy as Luther made it out to be and they had to research a lot to find out how to properly do it).

 

But the thing is, Klaus has been the lookout most of the time and rarely killed someone - in fact, Five could only remember two times it happened, and after both times Klaus locked himself into his room for days. _Even their asshole of a father let him be._ It was hard for them to remember most of the time but those two times it came to their mind, that he had to live with the consequences of any people he killed. So, yes, Klaus has never liked killing and the killing they did as the Academy could be excused (no, never) as killing the “bad guys”.

 

As time assassin Five did not only kill the “bad guys.”

 

He has murdered so many people that deserved to live.

 

Too many.

 

That’s why Five’s not sure how to answer the question.

 

* * *

 

But it seems he forgot his own point.

 

Klaus has to live with the consequences of any people _they_ killed.

 

* * *

 

Klaus is sober, so he sees.

 

Sees a thousand ghosts surrounding his brother, screaming incomprehensible stuff and crying for their lost life. He knows they follow his brother because his brother has something to do with their death.

 

He knows he most likely murdered them.

 

So, when Five sighs and closes his eyes, he knows.

 

When Five opens them and smiles bitterly, he knows.

 

Five speaks up and says, “I work as an assassin.”

 

Klaus nods. “Makes sense, no wonder you bought so many donuts.”

 

“Oh, no, I stole the donuts. Only the clothes got paid for.”

 

Five still refuses to betray Griddy’s like that. Childhood memories and shit.

 

“Ah, yeah, those aren’t from Griddy’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter!!
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure Five like snapped the neck of some dude in the series incorrectly, but well this is fanfiction. 
> 
> And thanks to the person who wondered if he stole it - yes, half of it.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tells Klaus.

The Handler looks around the office.

 

"You mean to tell me," she says, glaring at everyone in the room, "that Five's vanished, and you can't track him down?"

 

No one answers and she sighs.

 

She should have known that a simple tracking device wouldn't do the job. Five's always been too cautious for his own good.

 

"M-ma'am," someone speaks up beside her.

 

She glances at the worker.

 

"Something in the timeline has changed."

 

The Handler blinks.

 

Well, now they were fucked.

 

_Goddamnit, Five._

 

* * *

 

There's always got to be an awkward silence after telling your brother that you're an assassin.

 

Why does there always got to be an awkward silence after you tell your brother you're an assassin?

 

Klaus has been staring at him for the past 15 minutes, without making any noise and Five doesn't know what that means. Klaus doesn’t do quiet. He's never fucking did quiet but then again…

 

...it’s not like Five has been around the past years.

 

Still, the silence was slowly starting to get unnerving, so he decides to say something. He needs to explain the situation anyway. Might as well do it as fast as possible.

 

“I got stuck in the future,” he says and Klaus blinks. “Wasn’t able to escape because my energy got drained.”

 

Five sighs, remembering the cold realization he got on that day. He was so overjoyed about time-traveling, thinking he was some genius, but he was a fool above that: couldn’t even think about the consequences that would surely arise, if he attempted time-travel.

 

He hated their father, but that man wasn’t stupid. He told him it would go wrong, and Five dismissed it, like everything else anyone tried to tell him. Those years made him finally think and realize, that he got some problems and he can’t solve them all alone - it’s still so difficult to ask for help though.

 

“But you see… I landed in the apocalypse.”

 

Now Klaus' eyes widen.

 

“Everyone was dead.” _You too._

 

Damn, he recalled everything from the smell of the rotting corpses to the smoke in the air and the mud on the ground. So, so many times where he stumbled upon dead bodies and nothing but ashes.

 

And all that dried blood, accompanied by destroyed buildings and broken things.

 

But the worst thing?

 

The silence that made him feel isolated, separated from everything living - because there wasn't anything living but the bugs he ate.  

 

“I escaped though,” he mutters, trying to remind himself that he’s alive and sitting with his younger medium brother in a motel, “because I met the Handler.”

 

“The Handler?” Klaus repeats, confusion evident in his tone.

 

“Yeah, she’s… well, she’s the boss of the commission I worked at.”

 

“You worked at a commission?”

 

Five smirks. “Yes, at a _time_ commission.”

 

“Time…?”

 

“And I killed people for that time commission.”

 

All the people beginning him not to do it, cursing his existence and calling him a murderer.

 

Because he is a murderer.

 

He’s got more blood on his hands than he could wash off.

 

Then he waits for it. Waits for Klaus’ judgment.

 

Except it never comes.

 

“Well, that makes sense… I hope they at least paid you well, or?”

 

Five blinks. _What the fuck?_

 

Klaus gasps appalled. “They didn’t pay you well? That’s rude!”

 

And Five doesn’t understand.

 

“Aren’t… aren’t you horrified? Or… disappointed?”

 

Five feels so out of his element. He’s not used to voicing his concerns to other people because they are a vulnerable part of him. But this is _Klaus._  Five bared his soul out, and he just doesn’t _get_ the reaction.

 

Klaus smirks. “Did you forget or something? I’m the family disappointment,” he announces in a haughty voice. He shakes his head.

 

“Also, _please_ \- I heard about better murder stories than an assassin killing people. Ghosts are gossips at heart.”

 

And then it dawns on Five.

 

Klaus is a fucking medium - he may hate seeing the dead but he’s got used to death.

 

Five sighs once again. It’s kind of relieving because he now knows that Klaus won’t judge him. He’s also glad that Klaus is kind of trying to loosen the atmosphere up a bit.

 

Klaus hasn’t changed that much.

 

Thank God.

 

* * *

 

God blinks.

 

“Well, guess the time commission won’t be happy about that.”

 

It seems like the Devil has great plans for Klaus. Maybe she should start it up as well?

 

**TIMELINE CHANGE 0.07**

 

 

  * __Klaus kills himself again.__



 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna tag suicide. It's not like the main point of this story, but I def don't want to ignore the fact, that Klaus did commit suicide. That aside, I'm still learning and such things take time, so I'm gonna approach them slowly.
> 
> Sorry, I actually didn't plan to update today, because I went to watch Detective Pikachu with a friend (bless that fucking movie and Ryan Reynolds). But... I kinda wanted to write, so here we are gdgdf.
> 
> May the stars shine brightly for you folks!!!


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil. Kind of.

The devil isn’t an asshole.

  
He really isn’t. Some things just have to happen for the betterment of the world or some other bullshit God keeps telling him about.

  
  
He doesn’t really care that much for the world. That’s the humans’ job in his opinion, and currently, they are clearing failing at that. Actually, he didn’t even want to involve himself in whatever game God started playing with the time commission guys. Heck, he’s not even sure why God started something since usually, she keeps away from everything just like him. 

  
  
But it’s starting to get tiring to sit back and do nothing, so he’s going to get to one of the biggest factors in the change of the current timeline: Number Four, Klaus Hargreeves.

  
  
Sadly, he cannot just leave his place in his territory or they would have all kinds of chaos, that would eventually corrupt the world as well and no one really wants that. 

  
So, Klaus has to die.

  
  
Which kind of sounds really horrible, but it’s not like the kid’s going to stay dead.

  
  
In fact, Klaus is pretty much the one exception to the rules of the living and the dead which is why God dislikes seeing him, as it reminds her of her personal failures or something. Though shit, creating a world full of greedy assholes.

  
  
That’s why he’s going to make sure that Klaus dies so that he can meet him.

  
  
No, it’s not like it’s that easy to change time and all that shit, because stuff eventually affects everyone which includes them as well. 

  
  
Which is why he’s going to use the kid’s own suicidal tendencies for his selfish reasons and blah, blah, blah. 

  
  
The devil isn’t an asshole, but he’s selfish. 

 

* * *

  
  
Now, to the time commission Klaus is already dead, and God certainly wants to keep it like that. 

  
  
So, what kind of change did they see?

  
**TIMELINE CHANGE 0.07**

  
Five burns down local prison thus killing _Harold Jenkins_.

  
Hey, that’s very unfortunate for the time commission, huh.

 

* * *

  
  
Five didn’t sleep the whole night.

  
  
No, instead he stayed awake and thought about accommodations for the both of them. He’d have to… actually, he’s not sure? Five never had to search for accommodations. Heck, there weren’t even any in the apocalypse and usually, the commission prepared the motels for him. He doesn’t know what he has to do.

  
  
How the fuck does he even get a house or something?

  
  
Five sighs. Guess he’ll have to go and get a book on that or something. 

  
That’d take a bit extra work, which means they would have to stay longer at the motel. Well, they could search for a new one but that’s a lot of work.

  
  
He shakes his head.

  
  
He should get the damn book first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. 
> 
> Here to sum up the story in parts.
> 
> 1\. Introduction arc: This whole thing so far + Five finding an apartment and Klaus meeting the devil.
> 
> 2\. Five being a big bro + Klaus, Five and Ben genuinely trying to get themselves back together, so a lot of healing! Also some glimpses into the other siblings' lives!
> 
> 3\. From the point where canon started: Reggie's death.
> 
> Hope the stars shine brightly for y' all!


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets the books.

"Can I help you?"

 

Five glances at the librarian to his side and sighs, before forcing a smile onto his smile. "No, thank you."

 

The librarian blinks. "Are you sure, mister?"

 

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

 

"Okay… you might be in the wrong section though? I mean this is the one for adult stuff?"

 

"I'm 28."

 

"Oh."

 

* * *

 

"Purpose of a home… how to invest… taxes… possible destruction of the future due neglect for the nature…"

 

What the fuck.

 

* * *

 

"Those books."

 

The librarian blinks.

 

"Changing apartments?"

 

Five thinks about Klaus sleeping in that motel, all alone.

 

"Yes," he mutters, voice tired. He's got no time for this at all. 

 

"Oh dear, moving must be tough," she says, sympathy in her eyes and a voice full of warmth.

 

Five doesn't want to be rude. He really doesn't, but Klaus is still alone in that motel and it's starting to freak him out slowly. He can feel the panic building, trying to take his walls of calmness down.

 

"It is," he speaks, trying his best to remain calm, "which is why I'm really in a hurry right now."

 

He expects her to back down but she doesn't. Instead she shakes her head, a disapproving frown on her face now.

 

"Oh no, young man," she scolds, "you shouldn't rush such important things."

 

He wants to scream. 

 

"Look, ma'am." Five sighs. "I really got no ti-"

 

"Don't say that! Your future home should be always important!"

 

Then she starts a whole triade about how he is being irresponsible and all that, whilst he's thinking about his little brother in that motel room with no guarantee of his safety.

 

He can't wait any longer, his own fear is turning into impatience which is eating him apart. 

 

So, the moment she dares to look to the side, he jumps, books gripped tightly in his hands.

 

He'll return them eventually.

 

* * *

 

After Five leaves, Klaus opens his eyes and blinks.

 

"Where… ?"

 

Ben points at a note on the table.

 

_ "He's at the library. He's also bringing breakfast with him, so just wait." _

 

"Oh… at the library…"

 

Ben frowns.

 

_ "Klaus… he's… Five used to be…" _

 

An assassin.

 

Klaus knows, heard the words from Five himself and had time to process them. 

 

_ "I just can't believe… all those years…" _

 

Upon seeing Ben's sad expression, Klaus cannot keep shut.

 

"Maybe he's not Five."

 

His dead brother stops rambling and looks at him with surprise and confusion.

 

_ "... But you said you believed him?" _

 

Yes, that's the thing. Klaus believes Five to be Five. There's so much proof as well: the jumps, the way he speaks and the gaze in his eyes minus the knowledge he has gathered from many years of survival.

 

But there's just a tiny part in his brain that tells him how strange something about all this is. Why in the world would Five come back out of nowhere and seek him out only to run away with him?

 

Without their other siblings.

 

Klaus is worried that maybe it's all a bad prank or a horrible nightmare.

 

It just seems too good to be true.

 

Before he knows it, Five's standing in the room, books in his hands.

 

"Good morning, Klaus," he mutters.

 

"M-morning."

 

Something's just strange.

 

* * *

 

Five stares at Klaus.

 

No wounds.

 

No cuts or scratches.

 

No blood.

 

No grey, rotten skin.

 

Now lifeless eyes.

 

Alive.

 

The room's fine too. Everything is as before, nothing out of place.

 

Five sighs out in relief before he frowns.

 

He was so worried over not- no, no, he had to be worried! The commission probably was on their tails.

 

He had a good reason.

 

He...

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! Sorry for not posting much, my class is currently going through project week and basically, I'm not at home right now.
> 
> Yes, Five kind of stole some books. Yes, Five might be 28 but he's small (still not on Vanya's lvl tho).
> 
> Also yes, Klaus is actually worried.
> 
> Anyway, hope the stars shine brightly for you!!


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is a bit curious.

Five took two days to figure out how to work the whole buying an apartment out and he immediately knew he wouldn’t rent a rental agent. They might be too noisy and he cannot afford it. So, he’ll have to do all that shit by himself, which sounds already like a nightmare.

 

Well, at least he’ll finally get the documents that evening.

 

So, what does the apartment need and how much can he cover? Also, he probably should check in with the commission. Five’s sure they are firing him, but he has to be 100% sure.

 

He also needs a new job which means job hunting. Why the fuck is this all so damn irritating?

 

“Five?”

 

He stares at Klaus who’s looking at him. “Yes?”

 

“What… what’s gonna happen now? We can’t stay here forever…”

 

Ah. Right. He still hasn’t told Klaus about anything. Might as well do so now.

 

“Well, I’m going to find a new job and then get us a place to stay permanently. Preferably, an apartment.”

 

Klaus tilts his head. “Why… can’t I return to the mansion?”

 

“You won’t be safe there.”

 

Also, both of them know, that Klaus wouldn’t return to the mansion.

 

“... But the others will?”

 

“Yes, they will… I have to make sure we can leave this motel by tomorrow, so I’ll be out for a bit. Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

Five leaves to look at possible places.

 

He tries hard not to glance back, but he does anyway, staring into Klaus' narrowed eyes. A sigh escapes his mouth but he leaves.

 

The accommodation should be the first priority for his safety.

 

* * *

 

 _"You know,"_ Ben speaks up, looking at Klaus, _"he isn't wrong."_

 

The medium bites his lips, turning around to stare into his dead brother's eyes.

 

_"The others will be fine, Klaus. We both know you wouldn't be if Five left you behind."_

 

And maybe that's what hurts so much.

 

The truth, the cold, bitter knowledge, that Klaus would run off to the streets and end up sucking someone’s dick for money. Money, which he’ll use for drugs.

 

All he does is chasing highs, and it’d kill him with time.

 

So, even if Ben doesn’t understand anything about Five, even if he doesn’t know the whys and hows, he’s happy because he can see Five is trying to make sure Klaus survives and stays healthy.

 

That’s all Ben ever needs.

 

“... Maybe I would have gone back.”

 

Ben sighs. _“Yes, and probably you would have left just hours after.”_

 

He knows Klaus isn’t stupid.

 

But he’s hurting.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t get it,” Luther says, glancing at the door.

 

“What?” Allison asks, painting her nails.

 

“Why… why Klaus left.”

 

She stops painting her nails and looks to her side, where Luther is sitting, book in his hands and frown on his face. Allison raises an eyebrow.

 

“I think it was pretty clear that he would leave.”

 

Luther shakes his head. “I mean… I know he’s been always trouble… but still… he’s got everything he needs here.”

 

That’s the issue with Luther.

 

He never seems to wonder about the things that happen in that mansion, never seems to ask himself if those things are okay.

 

“It’s Klaus,” she says.

 

Because honestly, it’s been always easier just to write it off, instead of actually trying to make sense of their weird brother.

 

“Maybe you’re right.”

 

And perhaps Allison just doesn’t want to tell Luther about the suitcase under her bed.

 

About all the plans she has for her future.

 

Without him.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Five returns with identity documents and a place.

 

“It took me the whole day,” he mutters exhausted, “but I got us a flat.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed it from the Gen audience to teen and all due getting wordier here. 
> 
> For those who might read the Dictionary of the Dead, I'll upload this Sunday instead of Thursday due the project week. 
> 
> I've been thinking about changing the summary/title. I mean, the title was pretty random. I legit just wrote sth due posting this whilst a small break in school. Whilst the summary kind of... well, Klaus is now younger and all that stuff. Do you get me? I don't know fjdhgd. 
> 
> Hope the stars shine bright for you!


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their new flat.

The kitchen and the living room are connected.

 

“There’s still not much here… and I probably should buy a TV.”

 

There’s a dark brown couch with one pillow and a blanket. To its right stands an armchair and in the middle of both is a coffee table. Klaus isn’t actually sure why it’s called a coffee table and Ben doesn’t seem to know either. He’ll ask Five later.

There are already some shelves but they are all empty. Klaus has a feeling that they’ll be filled with a variety of books.

 

The dining table is small but Klaus doubts that anyone else but Five, Ben, the people that died in this apartment and him will be in there. So, really, there’s no need for a large table. Also, the kitchen has a little bar. They had more than enough place.

 

They even had a balcony.

 

It was a bit narrow and definitely nothing like the balconies he’s seen on other apartments, but Klaus likes it. Something about it feels just so warm.

 

The apartment had three other rooms.

 

A bathroom – Klaus was disappointed when he found out that it only had a shower – a storage room and one bedroom.

 

“This will be your room. It doesn’t have much… yet,” Five told him.

 

 _“Klaus,”_ Ben said and he realized something.

 

“Where… where are you going to sleep?”

 

“Don’t worry, brat. I’ll take the couch.”

 

Klaus really feels uncomfortable with the fact. “You should take the room I… I don’t mind the couch.”

 

He wants to run out and leave.

 

“No, no, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind the couch.”

 

“Neither do I!”

 

He’s intruding. This is not his place, not where he belongs or should be.

 

“Klaus?”

 

God, how long has it been? The ghosts are still screaming at him and he can see Ben talking to him – but what is he saying? This is bad, it’s too loud! When… when was the last time…

 

… when was the last time he took something?

 

He needs to leave, this is too much.

 

Too loud.

 

Too cold.

 

Too much.

 

Too-

 

“Number Four!”

 

He blinks, colors aligning.

 

Five’s staring at him.

 

“It’s okay, Klaus.”

 

 _“Breathe, Klaus,”_ Ben says in a soothing voice.

 

He takes a few breaths and listens to Ben's calming voice. Then he shoves all those thoughts and concerns to the back of his mind. Unimportant.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“... You know, we can just share the room, if you don’t mind?”

 

“Alright.”

 

Why is everything so overwhelming? He didn’t ask for any of this.

 

* * *

 

There's once in a while, where Five wishes to possess Allison's ability.

 

It would certainly make some aspects of his life and easier.

 

For example, he would be able to get a job. Getting a job, that pays well enough, is damn hard and should not be understated. He did exactly that and where exactly did it land him? Still jobless.

 

It would be so easy to just rumor someone into hiring him.

 

Except he's not Allison.

 

Sometimes he wishes he was Allison.

 

Or Vanya.

 

Or just someone who was a bit more in tune with their feelings.

 

Because Klaus was panicking about something, not breathing properly and Five — who definitely recognized the signs — didn't know how to proceed.

 

Didn't know what to do. Why didn't he?

 

So, he's extremely lucky that Klaus manages to calm down by himself.

 

What hurts even more.

 

How many times did his brother do this? All alone?

 

Five shakes his head.

 

He'll make sure that won't be the case anymore.

 

"Klaus? Are you hungry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 13 and we made it to the flat!!! So, only the job and then we can proceed to part 2 — angst, fluff and healing!
> 
> Hope the stars shine brightly for you!


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Five.

Five doesn’t sleep much.

 

He knows it’s unhealthy but there’s not much he can do against his haunting nightmares and his body’s intact survival mode still working and working. Sleep seems just like an unneeded mess. The only thing that’ll happen is him waking up to nightmares and fears he cannot afford.

 

Of course, his body shuts down sometimes, so he cannot simply just live without any form of rest (he wishes he could though) but he’s learned to live on the barest minimum. 

 

That’s why he’s awake when Klaus starts to shake uncontrollably in the middle of sleeping when he starts whispering pleas when he turns around and around but just won’t wake up. 

 

At first, he thought it was a simple nightmare (he should have known better from the beginning). He’s proven wrong the moment Klaus starts to scream and his breathing seems to be unevenly and faster.

 

A night terror.

 

Five lets it be, waits for a few minutes.

 

It doesn’t stop.   

 

The screams get louder and Five doesn’t know what to do. 

 

Wake him up? Too risky.

 

Let him sleep? Too risky.

 

His brain is searching for anything that might explain this, but everything he knows about sleeping problems and terrors doesn’t fit this–

 

–Klaus sits up, opening his eyes and quieting down. 

  
  


“... Klaus?”

 

His breathing slows down and Klaus turns to look at him.

 

“Sorry…”

 

Then he lays down and hides his head under the blanket.

 

But Five can feel the hand clutching his shirt. 

 

What the hell was that?

 

* * *

 

Five decides to make pancakes.

 

He’s never made any before, but he’ll do okay. 

 

As he’s mixing the ingredients, he hears quiet steps.

 

“Morning, Klaus.” This should be fine. He has learned how to cook just fine. 

 

When he notices that Klaus is still standing, Five turns around and grins at him. 

 

“Sit down,” he says, then blinks, before turning back, ” or not.”

 

Alright. Time to get a successful breakfast done.

 

Klaus doesn’t speak up and Five’s not sure what that means.

 

But he’s worried.

 

In the end, the pancakes turn out fine – because there’s nothing he can’t do – and Klaus actually eats them.

 

Not as much as Five hoped, but well, he isn’t better at eating than Klaus, so he keeps his mouth shut and thinks of what to do.

 

And eventually, he knows what.

 

“Let’s go shopping for some necessities.” 

 

Klaus still needs actually fitting clothes, and Five hates his suits.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap: Klaus collecting everything vibrant there is, because he can, and Five letting him. 
> 
> I'm a bit slow with updating this, but that's due general tiredness and my eyes having an allergic reaction apparently. At least the weekend is soon. Sleeeeep...
> 
> Hope the stars shine brightly for y'all!!


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of an eventful shopping trip and Five's increasing addiction to caffeine, I suppose.

“You… you’ve been shopping before, right?”

 

He knows Klaus has lived on the streets and was almost never sober, but he had his ways to get money and he must have had bought something in a grocery store once, right? Klaus couldn't just survive on nothing.

 

"No… not really."

 

It takes him a while, but then Five realizes why. This Klaus is 15 years old and hasn't been homeless for long.

 

Actually, that's just an assumption. He doesn't know.

 

Doesn't know anything.

 

It never came to his mind, but how did his brother survive on the streets?

 

What exactly did he do?

 

There's a cold feeling settling in his stomach.

 

Five has to stop his brain from processing information for a moment. There are some assumptions he doesn't want to make, doesn't want to _think_ about.

 

Instead, he looks at his brother and sighs. "That can't be helped."

 

Klaus shrugs but follows him the moment Five starts walking.

 

"Let's start with furniture stores," Five mutters, thinking of what kind of couch he wants. Something with a rough surface. He couldn’t stand soft surfaces since the apocalypse.

 

"You'll need a bed, a closet, and a desk," he says, glancing at Klaus who is observing their surroundings. The next mall isn't that far away. They should be there soon.

 

"A chair too, right?"

 

"Of course," Five replies, coming to a halt, "is there something you need?"

 

Klaus shakes his head, but Five can see the uncertainty in his eyes.

 

"... You can look around. Maybe you'll find something you like."

 

* * *

 

 _"Woah."_ Ben hovers beside him, eyes wide.

 

Klaus has never before been in a mall and neither has Ben.

 

He only heard about them once, but he still didn't expect malls to be so large… and so lively.

 

 _"There are so many people,"_ Ben mumbles, making sure Five's still in sight.

 

"So much stuff…"

 

"Alright, there's the shop. Come on, Klaus."

 

They follow their older brother into a store filled with furniture.

 

"They have a lot of decorations. Look around and tell me if you like something.”

 

Klaus nods, still in awe by all those colorful things kept in the store.

 

_“Oh, look! There are beds!”_

 

Following Ben’s words, he looks to the left, his eyes lightening up at all the various beds. So many colors, so many frames, and different materials. He turns to Five, wanting to ask him about the beds, but then he realizes that his brother iss talking to an employee.

 

“... I’ll go take a look at them. They are not that far away from here.”

 

Ben blinks. _“Are… are you sure that’s a good idea?”_

 

But before he knows it, Klaus is running towards the bedroom section. With a sigh, he follows him, determined to make sure Klaus stays safe and in sight.

 

Five notices some movement from the corner of his eyes and sighs. “Excuse me, I think my brother just walked away.”

 

The employee nods at that, and Five walks towards where he noticed the movement.

 

Unfortunately, there’s no one there to correct him and tell him that his brother didn’t run to the kitchen section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's been some time. To be honest, I was too caught up in playing the Sims and studying for all my exams. 
> 
> Which reminds me, next week is the exam for my certificate + some suddenly announced checks because this school hates kids, so I'll be studying a lot. Also, I got some other school stuff to do + my birthday. I'll be turning 18, and that's a big deal apparently, so I'll probably be busy on that day.
> 
> I promise though, there's gonna be lots of updates after next week, so look out for that!
> 
> I hope the stars shine brightly for you all!


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.

 

When Ben notices, it’s too late.

 

He’s observing his brother, smiling a bit. To be honest, he’s relieved. Five finding Klaus is the best thing that happened to them so far. Seriously, instead of selling his body to buy drugs, Klaus is staring at different beds, mumbling about their colors and shapes. 

 

He feels guilty for it, but Ben already gave up on that ever happening weeks ago. It were only a few months but the desperation at the core of his heart (well, he didn’t have one but—) was strong.

 

To him, Klaus gave up on himself so there was no point in any kind of saving or something, really. Klaus sold himself to a life of misery and as much Ben trailed behind, trying to convince him to change everything, it was simply a wish, a dream he hoped for.

 

Then it seemed to come true and that took Ben by surprise. 

 

But God, he is so glad.

 

Klaus is smiling more and more, getting some of his old shine back.

 

_ “Klaus, we should go back to Five,” _ he tells his brother.

 

“A second more! That bed over there really looks cool!”

 

Ben shakes his head and smiles as Klaus jumps on a pink bed with lots of pillows. Truly, he’s happy.

 

Or was.

 

Until he turned around and noticed that Five is gone.

 

_ “Klaus… I can’t find Five.” _

 

Klaus stops rolling around and stares at him.

 

.

.

.

 

“Well, fuck.”

 

Yep, that pretty much sums his thoughts up.

 

* * *

 

Five stares at a dining table and then turns to the employee beside him. “Did you see a kid here? Dark hair, green eyes, and the look of someone deeply haunted?” _ Quite literally too _ , he wants to add but doesn’t. 

The employee shakes their head and he sighs.

 

Wonderful. He can search through a whole mall for his little brother, who’s able to see ghosts.

 

Oh, right.

 

“How many people died in this furniture store?”

 

It can’t be that bad, right?

 

“Mister…”

 

“How many?” 

 

“I… I don’t know? But the mall’s built on a former graveyard?”

 

He doesn’t want to deal with this shit at all.

 

* * *

 

_ They whisper his name. _

 

He runs through the whole store, ignoring the people that stare at him, annoyance or confusion in their eyes. They are alive so he does not care.

 

_ They shout his name. _

 

He’s so stupid, believing it to be okay to leave Five’s side for only a moment. He should have listened to Ben but like always, he didn’t. 

 

_ They wail his name, hands reaching out. _

 

Are those even hands anymore?

 

_ They sob. _

 

He sobs with them, against them, because of them—

 

Klaus is scared and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Sorry about that! I had a lot of things going on recently, graduating school for this year, lots of events + I have a lot of ongoing fics. Currently, I'm trying to finish those with a definite amount of chapters and ending so that I can focus on planning the rest out of stories like this one!
> 
> I decided to add some angst in this chapter so I can focus on building comfort easier in the next few chapters.
> 
> Hope the stars shine brightly for you all.


	17. XVII

Ben stares at his brother with concern.

 

Ben tries to fend off the other ghosts.

 

Ben _ prays _ that Five will arrive to save the day.

 

_ Ben just wants Klaus to be okay. _

 

But Klaus isn’t okay.

 

How the hell is he supposed to help his brother when he  _ can’t _ do shit. He hates it, he fucking hates being dead. Why is he dead? Why isn’t he alive? Why didn’t he end up like the other ghosts?

 

Why?

 

Why?

 

Why does nothing ever work out!

 

_ Where’s Five? What to do? _

 

_ “Klaus… come on, stand up… please…” _

 

Klaus needs to get away from there. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

A woman stares at Klaus, confusion, and worry in her eyes. This is their chance!

 

_ “Klaus, respond to her.” _

 

* * *

 

God blinks. 

 

Then she looks up at the Devil and glares at him.

 

_ “Seriously?” _

 

The devil smirks.  _ “Of course.” _

 

* * *

 

**Agnes Rofa helps Klaus through his panic attack.**

 

* * *

 

“No, you don’t _ fucking _ get it,” Five says, his eyes blazing with ice-cold rage. 

 

The employee clearly looks uncomfortable but still continues to try and talk. 

 

“M-mister, it can’t be that bad.”

 

“Can’t be?! My brother is lost somewhere! I don’t have time to waste.”

 

“Y-yes, I underst—”

 

“You understand nothing!”

 

“I do! But I can’t let you enter our warehouse!”

 

“He could be in there!”

 

“How the hell would he get in there?! He has no key!” the employee snaps. 

 

“That doesn’t matter! It’s Klaus!”

 

* * *

 

“There, there,” Agnes mutters.

 

It’s been an eventful day for here. Lots of work at the shop, lots of weird orders.

 

But she finally got her paycheck so she wanted to buy a new bed because her old one is quite terrible.

 

She didn’t really expect to stumble on a kid having a panic attack. 

 

But she did and she couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t help.

 

“Are you alone here?”

 

The boy shakes his head and mutters, “M-my brother is… here as well.”

 

Agnes smiles. Good, she could work with that.

 

“Let’s find him then.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” the employee whispers as he watches the customer open the warehouse and walk in as if he owns it. “I really don’t get paid enough for this.”

 

“You probably shouldn’t get paid at all, considering you let me in,” the customer tells him.

 

The employee wonders if he could get away with murder.

 

_ Probably not _ , he concludes upon seeing the customer climb on the top of some boxes.

 

“Where the fuck are you, Klaus!”

 

Yep, he’s getting fired today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm bad at updating.
> 
> Tbh, I'm trying to finish _we are no heroes, my dear_ and _there are no secrets between life and death_ first because they have set chapters. Which is why I'm so inactive + I started accepting requests for prompts on my side blog.


	18. XVIII

"Well, it seems like he isn't here."

 

"Because he can't get in here!"

 

"No, no," responds Five, shaking his head, "Klaus can get in  _ everywhere." _

 

The employee stares at him with bewilderment before sighing.

 

"Just… leave this place, will you?"

 

"Sure."

 

And without wasting a second, Five transports out of the room leaving a completely shocked employee behind.

 

"What the fuck?"

 

He just spent 30 minutes being scared of getting caught in the warehouse with a customer he let in.

 

And this customer can transport?

 

What—

 

"Fuck this! I'm quitting my job!"

  
  
Just kidding, he needs the money.    
  


 

* * *

 

 

Oh. Customer service.

 

Ben decides at that moment that the donut lady deserves everything good in the world for possessing brain cells. 

 

“I see,” the employee mutters, switching on the mic. “We have a lost kid here! Black curly hair and green ey—”

 

She stops in her words, eyes widening, as she sees a young man appearing out of nowhere. The man glances around before his eyes settle on the lost kid and relief fills them. 

 

“Thank god,” he says, stepping closer. “Where were you?”

 

The kid rushes to him without a word and hugs the man. 

 

“Five!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Five!”

 

He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fi—

 

Five knows he has to calm down but Klaus is  _ fine. _

 

Alive, fine, breathing, unlike _ that body on the ground colored in red, red and re— _

 

He sighs, patting the kid’s head before he shakes his own and smiles at the bewildered employee and the donut lady. At least she seems like the lady selling the donuts.

 

“Thank you… a lot.”

 

The employee nods but the donut lady—Agnes, he recalls—smiles at him.

 

“He was very scared… ah, in fact, he seemed to have a panic attack?”

 

Five blinks before he stares down at the head of his brother. A panic attack? 

 

It doesn’t sit well with him.

 

“I see. Thank you for finding and helping him out.”

 

“It’s no problem, dear.”

 

He nods before he removes Klaus’ arms around him and kneels down before the boy.

 

“Let’s go home, for now, okay?”

 

The boy nods, not speaking one word, and Five understands.

 

It’s a heavy weight.

 

Too heavy sometimes.

 

But Klaus will be fine because Five refuses to lose him. It's been too long.

 

It's been too much.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, PLEASE READ THIS!
> 
> So, uh, yeah, it's been like 4 months. I'm sorry about that. Also sorry that this chapter is short.
> 
> That said, I have my reasons. Somewhen in August, the new school year started and I was like busy adjusting. It wasn't a happy time, my new class isn't nice. But to be fair, that alone didn't take much time. 
> 
> The nerves in both my hands are fucked up. We literally still don't know what is wrong but it hurts a hella lot and I literally cannot stop doing schoolwork just because of this, so I write a lot. But I have to take breaks somewhat because if I don't I'll ruin my hands too much.
> 
> That's why—plus generall stress and sadness—I didn't write much in the last months. The last time I posted something was in September and since then I just kind of couldn't. 
> 
> Obviously, I plan on finishing this but I don't think I'm able to post long chapters at all anymore. Well, not, exactly. I still want to write one shots but I have to be very careful from now on. So, yeah, I don't know how to go on with this story. I'm considering a drabble-format. 
> 
> I'm sorry for this. As apology the next chap is gonna be pure comfort fluff.


	19. Chapter 19

_ “... ah, in fact, he seemed to have a panic attack?” _

 

Klaus had a panic attack.

 

And Five let it happen because he wasn’t careful enough. He should have been more aware, he shouldn't have left the boy out of his eyes, he should have—but he didn’t. Because he was careless.

 

Sighing, he closes his eyes for a few minutes and thinks about everything that went wrong that day.  _ It’s ridiculous, really.  _ How could he be so foolish as to think that any of this would work out without problems? He can’t afford this carelessness, it could cost Klaus’ life. What would he do then? Cry about it? Shout about it?  _ Break down?  _ Nothing would bring his brother back!

 

_ Nothing would bring his siblings back!  _

 

Nothing except time travel with all the risks attached. 

 

But he can’t fail, can’t allow to let this all go to waste.

 

He opens his eyes when he hears noise coming from the living room. Stepping in, he sees Klaus curled up on the couch, sniffling quietly. Oh.

 

_ Klaus had a panic attack. _

 

His little brother was scared and feeling horrible, wasn’t he? And, damn, Five remembers his time in the post-apocalypse. Walking closer, with pronounced steps so that his brother would know he’s there, he stands before the boy.

 

“... Klaus?”

 

The medium looks up with red eyes and Five doesn’t know what to do. Not when Klaus looks to the side, shrinking more into himself. Not when he feels something cold pass him. Not when he sits down beside his little brother and carefully puts a hand on the boy’s head. 

 

He ignores the surprised gaze, the chill going through the room. He hopes this is enough because he doesn’t know what else to do.

 

It’s not like he ever had to comfort someone.

 

Not in this way, not from panic attacks and sadness. Not from anything but their father’s harsh advances. 

 

“...”

 

But he knows what he wanted to hear back then. He knows it by heart.

 

“... It’s going to be okay, Klaus. I’m here, aren’t I?” 

 

And for now, this is enough.

 

For now.

 

* * *

 

Ben smiles at his brothers, eyes shining with a bit of envy.

 

But he’s glad.

 

Glad that Klaus is going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! It's been a while again because I have no idea how to follow an update schedule and after 7768 failed tries, I give up. 
> 
> I'm surprised that this got over 1000 kudos but I'm also very glad I'm not the only one in love with family fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wanna chat or give me a prompt: [‧★⁺˚*･༓☾ Tumblr ☽༓･*˚⁺‧★](https://starlitpancakes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
